Freddy vs Jason vs Michael: Bloodbath
by foxtrot-07
Summary: Taking place fourteen years after Freddy vs Jason and twenty-two years after The Curse of Michael Myers, three of the greatest horror icons finally meet.


This is a scene from a fan made graphic novel my cousin and I are working on, called Freddy vs Jason vs Michael: Bloodbath. Obviously this is a crossover between the Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Halloween franchises, and a sequel to Freddy vs Jason. It takes place in the Halloween 4, 5, and 6 timeline. This is the only Michael centered scene, so I'd like to know what everyone thinks of it. Also, it takes place in 2017, 22 years after The Curse of Michael Myers. In order to avoid revealing too much about the plot, I haven't said anything about it here. All you need to know before reading is that Michael has been away for the past 22 years and is now looking for Freddy Krueger. Enjoy, and please let me know your opinions. (This is just the script for the pages, in case you were wondering why I chose this format.)

The Smith's Grove van drives down the street to the side of the Haddonfeild police station. Outside the station several officers and reporters talk to the sheriff about a recent homicide case with an elusive killer. Michael gets out of the van and walks to the station's back door. He breaks the door down and walks down the hall. He eventually passes a sign which reads "Evidence Room". He enters the room. A secretary at the desk notices him and gets up.  
Secretary: "Hey, you can't be in here!"  
Michael grabs him and crushes his skull. He looks at the list of evidence collected over the years and moves his finger down to his name. He sees which cabinet the evidence is in then goes to find it. He walks to a cabinet then stops. He finds a title on the cabinet which reads "Michael Myers. File 009B". He pulls it open and sees his signature white William Shatner mask, (dated at October 31st, 1978) the mask he used when he terrorized Jaimi Lloyd, (dated at October 31st, 1989) the mask he used when he was pursuing Steven Lloyd, (dated at October 31st, 1995) a Silver Shamrock botton, (dated at October 31st, 1982) a Busta Rhymes CD, (dated at October 31st, 2001) a picture of the Cult of Thorne insignia he had burned in the barn where he had killed Jaimi Lloyd, (dated at October 30th, 1995) a scalpel (dated at October 31st, 1978) and the knife he used to butcher the Cult of Thorne (dated at October 31st, 1995).  
The door opens behind him. A police officer walks into the room.  
Officer: "Hey, anyone in here? The back door to the station's wide open and the lock's broken."  
He gets no reply. He walks a few feet then sees the secretary's dead body. He draws his pistol and starts looking around. He sees the cabinet used by Michael is open. He turns towards it but is stabbed from behind by Michael, who lifts him into the air. He gets the body off his knife then walks back to the cabinet. He picks up his original William Shatner mask and looks at it. He puts it on and looks at some glass as a mirror. He then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Cut to the outside of the police station. Several officers and reporters talk to the sheriff about a recent homicide case with an elusive killer.

Random reporter: "-sir, do you have any suspects-"  
Sheriff: "No, we don't have any suspects yet-"  
Random reporter: "-have you made any breakthroughs-"  
Sheriff: "There hasn't been any breakthroughs in this case-"  
Random reporter: "-how does this case affect Haddonfeild?"  
Sheriff seems interested.  
Sheriff: "Everyone quiet!"  
He looks at the reporter.  
Sheriff: "What did you say?"  
Reporter: "This town's known for it's killer. How does a case with no suspects affect the way people think of Haddonfeild?"  
Sheriff: "It doesn't. Or at least it shouldn't. That man is DEAD."  
Reporter: "They never found a body. Only that psychiatrist's. Do you think after twenty-two years he might-"  
Sheriff: "I don't. Michael Myers is DEAD. Tommy Doyle killed him twenty-two years ago. Samuel Loomis was killed by a living member of the Cult of Thorne. And even IF he didn't do it, Myers would be at least sixty years old by now. That's enough questions."  
Sheriff starts walking into the station.  
Random voices: "Sheriff Carpenter-"  
Sheriff Carpenter closes the door behind him. He goes into his office and sits down. He hears a noise behind him and turns, armed with a pistol. It is just another officer, who has his hands in the air.  
Officer: "Hey, Anthony, it's just me."  
Anthony Carpenter lowers his gun and gets back down in his chair. He puts his hands on his head.  
Sheriff Carpenter: "Sorry officer. I'm just a bit tense. Everyone seems to think Myers is back because of this cold case."  
Officer: "I know, sir. I just came to give you some good news. We got some fingerprints off the body. It can't be Myers."  
Sheriff Carpenter looks happy.  
Sheriff Carpenter: "Good work officer. Now go get that son of a b***h."  
Officer: "Yes sir."  
He leaves the room. A happy Sheriff Carpenter sits back and looks out the window. He sees a Smith's Grove van parked outside.  
Sheriff Carpenter: "What-?"  
His throat is then grabbed by Michael, who stands behind the chair, looking down at him. Michael takes his free hand and picks up a pencil on the desk. He writes on a paper then lifts it up. It reads: "Freddy Krueger" in poor hand writing.  
Sheriff Carpenter: "Wh-who?"  
Michael strengthens his hand.  
Sheriff Carpenter: "Agh! I don't know who that is!"  
He points to a woman outside the office.  
Sheriff Carpenter: "You see her? She can tell you what you want to know, okay? Now let me go!"  
Michael releases him. Sheriff Carpenter grabs his neck and yells to the woman outside.  
Sheriff Carpenter: "Shary, I need you to get on the criminal database and look up the name Freddy Krueger."  
Shary: "Why?"  
Sheriff Carpenter: "Just do it, Shary."  
She gets on a computer.  
Shary: "That's odd. I can't find it on any database. But other search engines take me to old news paper articles, but most of them are blacked out."  
Sheriff Carpenter: "Where are they from?"  
Shary: "Looks like... Springwood, Ohio."  
Sheriff Carpenter: "Thank you, Shar- agh!"  
Michael grabs him by his hair, yanks his head back and slits his throat.  
Shary walks towards the office.  
Shary: "Sheriff Carpenter?"  
She opens the door.  
Shary: "Sheriff Carpenter!- Oh my God!"  
She sees his dead body lying back in the chair. The window is open. Michael is nowhere to be seen.  
Outside, Michael walks away.  
Shary: "Sheriff Carpenter! Someone call an ambulance!"  
Michael gets in his van and drives away.

Well, what did you think? I think Halloween fans will appreciate all the easter eggs hidden in Michael's evidence cabinet. And Sheriff Carpenter is obviously named after John Carpenter, creator of the Halloween series. So please let me know what you think and how I could improve for next time!


End file.
